Max & Terry Songfic Piece
by ohgodofwriting
Summary: Songfic from Max's POV, really captures her and Terry's sexy, fun relational dynamic that is the starting point for all Max/Terry fanfics. Set to the song "Who Knows" by Natasha Bedingfield. Must listen to it while reading!


Song: "Who Knows?" Natasha Bedingfield

Story: Any Max/Terry fanfic, takes place before they begin a concrete relationship.

Characters: Max and Terry

Must listen to song while reading!!!

**I'm sitting next to you in the movie theatre. My thoughts are completely unrelated to the movie we're seeing. You convinced me to go, I didn't think I would like the movie. I love it. I don't know how much of that has to do with being out with you. We're starting out our relationship…I'm next to my new man. I have never felt so flirty. I'm getting close to embarrassing myself. I have to sit on my hands to keep from reaching for yours… So I put a piece of popcorn in your ear, and giggle.**

_I'm in like with you  
Not in love with you quite yet  
My heart's beginning to  
Slightly overrule my head_

**We're crouching in front of the fire. The firelight is glimmering off the hardwood. I'm saying goodnight to you, someone else is in the room, but you are all I see. The moment is beautiful to me, and I feel intensely attracted to you. Your shadowy eyes hold mine and I silently beg you not to move in this perfect moment. Your lips touch me, briefly, too briefly, and I stay there as you move away, holding on, holding on…**

_Oh no, oh no  
My self control  
It won't hold up for very long  
Oh no, oh no  
You touch my soul  
I can't help falling too fast for you_

**Let's back up for a second. I didn't know you; you walked up to me, like you were my dream. You were so complete and when I saw you I laughed, you were a perfect part of me I hadn't met yet. It all fit too well. You came on too fast, I was feelin' you too strong. When you clamped those green eyes on me you decided what you wanted. And I just need a moment, you're confusing me with your certainty…**

_Can you hold on a bit  
Stop before we go  
'cause I might need a moment  
And I wouldn't wanna spoil it_

**And you're asking me with those life-changing eyes, "Will you be mine?" I don't know you and I don't know your game. I play hard to get, and you're just too the right man, in my face. You want to turn my life upside-down and make my dreams come true, you gotta' give a girl some time. Let me savor this, let me want you. I've had some things goin' on, I've had some fella's after me. But I do feel drawn to you. I just don't want to be pegged down quite yet.**

_Who knows if I am ready or not  
Only time will tell  
Who knows if we are ready to make this something  
Who knows_

**Did you read my mind? How did you know to take me to a candle-lit restaurant, and let me eat the finest steak I've ever had. Boy, you're playin' with fire here. What are you doing reading every word I say? Paying attention to me? Showing interest in me? Smiling that cute smile across the table, being so different from me, so sure you want me, so irresistible, damn you. I felt in love with you from that moment. But honey I got a busy schedule and I'm trying to figure it out…**

_Maybe this is love  
But I haven't fallen in quite yet_

**I'm not even with you and I feel more attracted to you than I have to any man. I like you, but I don't want to choose you because I want to touch you. Oh dear, I was overanalyzing, but I didn't know it. You were pulling me towards you when I stood across the room from you. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Even without our eyes meeting, I feel connected to you, drawn into your orbit, every molecule of each of our bodies magnetized.**

_Oh no, oh no  
My self control  
It won't hold up for very long  
Oh no, oh no  
You touch my soul  
I can't help falling too fast for you_

**I can't think with you around me and I've never felt this way before. How can I make a choice when you muddle my thoughts and my desire for you is scandalous and unexplainable? That can scare a girl. Take your time with me.**

_Can you hold on a bit  
Stop before we go  
'cause I might need a moment  
And I wouldn't wanna spoil it_

**I'm with you and your friends. We're watching a scary movie. You don't belong to me and all these guys are our witnesses. But I grab you every chance I get, knowing I'm being unfair. I hit you a lot, because my hands were made for you, but I'm not letting them caress you yet. You're driving me insane with this attraction…**

_Who knows if I am ready or not  
Only time will tell  
Who knows if we are ready to make this something  
Who knows  
Who knows_

**I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. God is letting me pick. And all this freewill is swirling `round and `round my head. **

_Can you hold on a bit  
Stop before we go  
'cause I might need a moment  
And I wouldn't wanna spoil it_

**I just got out of a serious relationship…**

_Who knows if I am ready or not  
Only time will tell  
Who knows if we are ready to make this something_

_**Don't look at me with those eyes of light; you're so certain…  
**_

_  
__Who knows if I am ready or not  
Only time will tell  
Who knows if we are ready to make this something  
Who knows_

_**And I'm so certain inside…too bad I won't find that out till later.**_

_Who knows  
Maybe, maybe not  
Who knows  
Maybe, maybe not  
Who knows  
Maybe I will, maybe I won't  
Who knows_


End file.
